


[金罐]男友变得太小心翼翼怎么办？

by chia0622



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-02
Updated: 2019-09-02
Packaged: 2020-10-05 18:40:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20493434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chia0622/pseuds/chia0622
Summary: 论坛体全员出场主 金罐，其他CP自己领会吧这算是第二集第一集》》[金罐]老是被男朋友弄到下不了床怎么办？





	[金罐]男友变得太小心翼翼怎么办？

➡️180524-男友变得太小心翼翼怎么办？ 

1 L  
这不是上次把男神召唤齐全的那位吗？ 

2 L 雨木木  
...是我 

3 L  
看来又有好戏可以看了（搬凳子 

4 L  
喔～～～好像很好玩欸（排队看戏 

5 L 雨木木  
为什么大家都是来看戏的！？ 

6 L  
你就直接跟他讲不就得了...又来发帖干嘛呢？ 

7 L 雨木木  
因为那天之后他都想办法避开这件事不谈  
我硬要讲的话...  
他不是装睡就是干脆跑掉 

8 L  
你们俩怎么这么麻烦啊 

9 L  
男孩子怎么这么不干脆的 

10 L 雨木木  
我还想问他呢！ 

11 L ✨  
哎唷～这次被我挖到宝了 

12 L 雨木木  
已放弃... 

13 L ✨  
干嘛呢 

14 L 雨木木  
你在喊人了对不对？ 

15 L ✨  
嘿嘿，被你发现了 

16 L 珍的是你  
你还来啊 

17 L 雨木木  
你们这次别闹了...帮帮我吧 

18 L  
楼主表示心累www 

19 L 雨木木  
是的 

20 L 一片丹心  
你还没搞定他啊？ 

21 L 雨木木  
没有 

22 L 辉你不可  
PWJ人呢？ 

23 L 柚见爱情  
他不是有事回釜山一趟了？ 

24 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
难怪这两天没见着人 

25 L ☁️  
你是说他都不碰你了？ 

26 L 雨木木  
也不是完全不碰了...但是一个礼拜才一次  
还不一定有没有，你们说这样对吗？ 

27 L 💫  
他这么能忍？那之前一晚上好几次的又是怎么回事... 

28 L  
一晚上好几次www 

29 L  
羡慕啊 

30 L  
别羡慕了...那可不是一般人承受的 

31 L 💫  
真的...试过一次就不行了 

32 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
原来你们试过了啊 

33 L 珍的是你  
珍珍～我也想试试看嘛 

34 L 辉你不可  
不行，不能让你太累 

35 L ✨  
我看是你自己不行吧 

36 L 珍的是你  
才没有！我知道他常常做完后都还要自己解决(〃v〃) 

37 L 辉你不可  
呀...别在这种地方说出来啊 

38 L 🦊  
一群不知道害臊的 

39 L ☁️  
你就知道了？ 

40 L 🦊  
我怎么了？ 

41 L ☁️  
昨天一直抓着我一次完又说再一次的人是谁？ 

42 L 🦊  
........ 

43 L 柚见爱情  
哈哈哈哈哈哈 

44 L 一片丹心  
你也别笑，都半斤八两 

45 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
你们一个个都在我面前秀！ 

46 L  
你家的又去哪了？ 

47 L 雨木木  
这次跟教授一起去国外做演出了 

48 L  
心疼你 

49 L  
要不要趁机换个男票啊？考虑一下我怎么样

50 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
不可能！ 

51 L ✨  
楼主能不能禁言什么的？ 

52 L 珍的是你  
对啊！这种人不能留在这 

53 L  
别别别...我就开开玩笑而已 

54 L 辉你不可  
不好笑 

55 L 💫  
不好笑 

56 L 一片丹心  
一点都不好笑 

57 L 🦊  
同学你知道我真的能顺着网线找到你吗？（微笑 

58 L  
哈哈哈哈56的看来是要栽在学生会的副会长手里了 

59 L  
对不起...我给各位大爷跪了 

60 L 雨木木  
为什么我觉得我楼又歪了？ 

61 L  
10个帖有11个都会歪楼的，楼主就别太在意了 

62 L 雨木木  
唉... 

63 L ☁️  
你试过诱惑他吗？ 

64 L 雨木木  
怎么没试过... 

65 L 一片丹心  
反应呢？ 

66 L 雨木木  
跑进浴室去洗冷水澡了... 

67 L  
噗哈哈哈哈哈...对不起我笑了 

68 L ✨  
来人拖下去！ 

69 L  
嗻  
嘿嘿，我他室友 

70 L 柚见爱情  
哇靠...这么刚好 

71 L 雨木木  
看得出我一脸的无奈吗？ 

72 L 珍的是你  
你怎么诱惑他的？ 

73 L 雨木木  
你们能想到的，我大概试过7成（？）了吧 

74 L 🦊  
这么刺激 

75 L 💫  
他还是一样？ 

76 L 雨木木  
要不然也用不到我来发帖了啊 

77 L 辉你不可  
也是 

78 L 珍的是你  
你有没有试过直接趁他睡着的时候硬上？ 

79 L 雨木木  
这倒没有...我怕他生气 

80 L 珍的是你  
每次珍珍不肯给我，我都用这招，每次都有用 

81 L 辉你不可  
你...非要在这里讲我们的事吗？ 

82 L 💫  
你稍微收敛一点吧...你不要面子你家珍珍还要啊 

83 L 珍的是你  
什么嘛，我就是想帮帮他而已 

84 L ☁️  
现在的小孩怎么都这么恐怖 

85 L 一片丹心  
习惯就好 

86 L 雨木木  
等他回来试试看好了  
应该不会生气吧？ 

87 L 柚见爱情  
我是不会啦，我会很开心 

88 L ✨  
我应该也是这样 

89 L 🦊  
要是哥也有这么一天，我一定开心死了 

90 L ☁️  
你... 

91 L 辉你不可  
偶尔这样一次是挺开心的 

92 L 💫  
@✨ 你喜欢啊？ 

93 L ✨  
嗯嗯嗯 

94 L 💫  
我......可以考虑看看(〃v〃) 

95 L 柚见爱情  
柚子～ 

96 L 一片丹心  
干嘛... 

97 L 柚见爱情  
你要不要也来试试看？ 

99 L 一片丹心  
你就不能私底下说吗！ 

100 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
等波妞妞回来我也要这样试试看，给他一个惊喜 

101 L  
突然害羞...看男神们在讨论这种事 

102 L  
真的...有种奇妙的违和感 

103 L  
不过上面的真的会觉得开心吗？ 

104 L  
偶尔有一次，应该还蛮有情趣的吧 

105 L 雨木木  
看来真的是要尝试一下了 

—————————— 

眨宝  
[你分享了一个连结] 

啪五金  
[这什么鬼？] 

眨宝  
[你先点开来不行吗？] 

啪五金  
[他怎么...]  
[又跑去发帖了]  
[你们都不知道阻止一下的吗！？] 

眨宝  
[他这次谁也没说]  
[也没找任何人商量过的好吗！] 

啪五金  
[死大辉...]  
[教了他什么鬼] 

眨宝  
[就是怕你又拒绝他]  
[才先跟你说一下]  
[他要是这么主动了你还拒绝]  
[我怕他是要伤心死了] 

啪五金  
[知道了...] 

眨宝  
[还有！]  
[你要假装不知道件事]  
[要是让他知道了我通风报信]  
[我怕会被他打死] 

啪五金  
[你还有会怕的] 

眨宝  
[不管啦] 

啪五金  
[我等等把聊天记录删掉就是了...] 

眨宝  
[记好了啊]  
[要假装你什么都不知道，然后不可以再拒绝他了，可怜我们的霖霖跟了你] 

啪五金  
[好好好...] 

"他什么时候这么疼霖霖了..." 

—————————— 

106 L 珍的是你  
晚点我再教你些诀窍～ 

107 L 💫  
我快没眼看帖了 

108 L ☁️  
现在的孩子怎么都这么刺激的 

109 L 雨木木  
好，约校门口那间咖啡厅，我请你吃蛋糕 

110 L 珍的是你  
真的吗！ 

111 L 雨木木  
但你不可以把你家珍珍带来 

112 L 珍的是你  
欸？ 

113 L 雨木木  
不对，他在好像也不错，这样就能参考一下他的反应了 

114 L 柚见爱情  
哇呜...这些孩子越来越大胆了 

115 L 一片丹心  
有点抖抖抖抖 

116 L 柚见爱情  
别怕！到我怀里来吧 

117 L 一片丹心  
好（塞进去 

118 L ✨  
...现在是在演哪一出？？？ 

119 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
我也看不懂 

120 L 💫  
我也有点抖... 

121 L ✨  
哥在哪？我去陪你 

122 L 💫  
图书馆，顺便帮我拿件外套，我是冷到有点抖 

123 L ✨  
没问题 

124 L ☁️  
这一对对的又开始秀了 

125 L 🦊  
哥你在哪？怎么没在学生会 

126 L ☁️  
刚刚去帮老师送点东西 

127 L 🦊  
你赶快回来 

128 L ☁️  
怎么了？有什么事一定要我处理的 

129 L 🦊  
我 

130 L ☁️  
.......  
你看得出来我很无奈吗？ 

131 L 辉你不可  
我也想秀一下 

132 L  
大大...你家那位刚刚秀的够多了 

133 L  
还是最狠的那种 

134 L 雨木木  
为什么我觉得每次发个帖都是拿来给他们秀恩爱用的？ 

135 L  
同感 

136 L  
而且楼主你自己的烦恼也是在秀的好吗... 

137 L 雨木木  
是这样吗... 

138 L 珍的是你  
是的 

139 L 一片丹心  
上次那篇尤其明显... 

140 L 一片丹心  
害我回去被那只笨狗抓着一个晚上都没停过 

141 L ✨  
这么好！？ 

142 L 💫  
好个屁！你别忘了我年纪比你们大的这件事好吗！ 

143 L ☁️  
也没大多少，别老是说自己老 

144 L ✨  
就是，哥永远都是我的小宝贝 

145 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
呕....噁心 

146 L 💫  
你才噁心！不准你这样说我家的眨宝 

147 L 雨木木  
我...突然又想删帖了  
有没有好心人愿意教我一下的 

148 L  
没有 

149 L  
我也同意楼上的 

150 L  
因为我们都是来看热闹的，删掉就没得看了 

151 L 雨木木  
.......... 

152 L 🐥  
啧啧，你们又开始了 

153 L  
是小书记！ 

154 L  
小书记今天来的有点晚啊 

155 L 🐥  
嘿嘿，因为我去约会了～ 

156 L  
哇～恭喜小书记脱单了 

157 L 🐥  
谢谢～所以今天换我来秀一下了！ 

158 L 🐥  
哥你快来说话啊 

159 L 🐯  
你突然叫我看论坛就是为了这个？ 

160 L 🐥  
不可以吗？我吃狗粮都吃到快撑死了  
也让我撒一下嘛 

161 L 雨木木  
我真的是... 

162 L 🦊  
小鸡仔长大了 

163 L 💫  
真的，好欣慰 

164 L 珍的是你  
你什么时候开始的？我们怎么都不知道 

165 L 🐥  
昨天(˶‾᷄ ⁻̫ ‾᷅˵) 

166 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
这么热闹啊 

167 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
哇～你怎么有空来逛这里 

168 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
在等回国的飞机了 

169 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
哎伊？不是明天的飞机吗？ 

170 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
本来是，可是我不想去晚上的庆功宴，所以就把机票的时间改了 

171 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
为什么？ 

172 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
奂尼傻傻的，为了你啊 

173 L  
这一把狗粮塞得我措手不及！ 

174 L  
话说好几位男神都不见了，有人知道发生什么事了吗？ 

175 L  
在图书馆念书的我只能说...看到了不该看的 

176 L  
10楼的住民表示：又听到11楼有人在柚子柚子的喊了 

177 L  
学生会的门刚刚在我面前嗙的一声关上了... 

178 L 雨木木  
...我...我  
┬┬ ノ( ' - 'ノ)  
（╯' - ')╯┻┻ 

179 L  
楼主生气啦 

180 L 雨木木  
我要走了...反正解决办法想好了  
要是不行我再回来 

181 L  
楼主白白（挥 

182 L  
掰掰～ 

183 L 🐥  
跑了ಠ_ಠ  
我还没秀够啊 

184 L 🐯  
你乖，我们回宿舍我慢慢跟你秀 

185 L 🐥  
(´///ω/// `) 

186 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
奂尼等我，我要准备登机了 

187 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
嗯嗯嗯 

188 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
你在飞机上多睡一点啊，有时差的 

189 L 奂尼的波妞来了  
好～mua 

190 L 等着波妞的奂尼  
嘻嘻嘻...mua 

191 L  
楼主一走这里更闪了... 

192 L  
你有看到东西？我都只看到楼一层层的增加而已，内容去哪了！ 

193 L  
你们都在说笑吧，我从刚刚就只看到一片空白，到现在才看到有人说话 

194 L  
楼怎么一下子跳过了几十层？刚刚发生什么事了 

—————————— 

-咚咚咚！-

“奇怪...这时间谁会来啊 ”

-咚咚咚！- 

“来了 ”  
"嗯？ "  
"你怎么回来了 "

"不欢迎我啊 "

"你不是还要在釜山待好几天的吗？ "

"我把事情都推掉了 "

"为什么？ "

"因为太想你了 "  
"晚上都不好睡 "

"欸？... "  
"那你就去洗洗澡，也差不多到睡觉的时间了 "

"嗯 "

佑鎭放下了行李，拿了点换洗衣物就进到了浴室去。  
等佑鎭洗好出来，冠霖已经躺在床上睡了。  
好啦..其实是假睡，很明显的那种。 

"宝贝晚安 "

佑鎭轻轻的在他的额头上吻了一下。  
帮他掖好被子，然后躺到了自己的床上准备睡觉。  
为了配合冠霖，佑鎭也开始假睡了。  
过了没多久，就看见一个长手长脚的人偷偷摸摸的爬到了对面的那一张床上。 

”（这么快...就不怕我还没睡着）“

"五金？ "

"....... "

"应该睡了吧？ "

”（那你还问！？)”

冠霖钻进了被子....  
跪在了佑鎭的跨间... 

“（他...要干嘛！？）“

拉下了佑鎭的裤子... 

"嗯....？ "

佑鎭有点慌了...不小心就发出了声音 

"欸伊？"  
"五金？？ "

"...... "  
“（尼玛，差点露馅）”

佑鎭的下半身渐渐起了反应。 

"糟糕...要怎么弄啊 "

这些事一直都是佑鎭会准备的妥妥的，突然要自己主动，冠霖完全不知道要做些什么。 

“（我....看不下去了）”

佑鎭一个勾腿，就把冠霖整个人都翻了过来压在了床上。 

"你你你你你你你你不是睡着了！ "

"小宝贝你想趁我睡着做什么？ "  
"刚要睡着你就爬上来了 "  
"你要我怎么睡？ "

"那你倒是早点跟我说啊 "

"宝贝 "  
"跟我说说你刚刚想做什么？"

“我... ”  
“想帮你... ”  
“帮你.... ”

“为什么要帮我？”

“因为他们说我要是主动一点你会很开心的”

“谁？ ”

“........ ”

“宝贝是不是欲求不满了？ ”

“谁让你最近几乎都不碰我 ”

“之前是谁嫌我都做过头了？ ”

“那你也不要这么极端啊 ”

“没办法，做了就会忍不住想多来几次 ”  
“所以干脆忍着不做 ”

“就不能取个中间值吗？ ”

"你想要怎么样？ "

"就.....不知道 "  
"我睡觉去了 "

冠霖想起身，才想到还被佑鎭给压着。  
冠霖狠狠的瞪了佑鎭一眼。 

"嗯？"

"哼！"

"真可爱 "  
"别装了 "  
"我知道你睡不着的 "

佑鎭用膝盖顶了顶冠霖的某个地方。 

"嗯~~ "

"要？不要？ "

"嗯~~ "

"最后一次啰 "  
"要？ "  
"不要？ "

"...要 "

于是两人又度过了一个不用睡觉的夜晚... 

—————————— 

啪五金  
[啪击昏] 

眨宝  
[一大早的干嘛] 

啪五金  
[帮冠霖请假] 

眨宝  
[他要请假干嘛不自己去请] 

啪五金  
[因为他还在睡] 

眨宝  
[你怎么知道的] 

啪五金  
[因为他在我旁边] 

眨宝  
[他跑到釜山去了？] 

啪五金  
[...] 

眨宝  
[你回来了！？] 

啪五金  
[是的] 

眨宝  
[不要还要待两三天] 

啪五金  
[不想跟你解释]  
[你帮不帮]  
[不帮我找别人去] 

眨宝  
[好好好]  
[啧啧啧...]  
[一回来就折磨他] 

啪五金  
[要你管] 

—————————— 

"嗯？ "

"吵到你啦？ "  
"再睡会 "  
"我帮你请假了 "

"过分... "  
"还说会节制一点 "

"下次一定 "  
"这次实在是因为太久没有好好做了 "

"哼！... "

-咕噜....-

"你饿了？ "

"... "

"我去买早点 "  
"你再睡一会 "

".... "

佑鎭起床穿了衣服，洗漱了一下，正准备开门要出去。 

"欸....我想吃你上次买的 "

"知道了"

FIN


End file.
